Baile de San Valentín
by FiraLili
Summary: Kagome es una chica con grandes anteojos, cola de caballo desordenado y ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo, eso le trae problemas con unas alumnas que le juegan bromas, al ser su último año y el baile de San Valentín cerca, obligan a InuYasha a pedirle que vaya con él a dicho evento, lo que no esperaban era que ella ya tuviera pareja, ni más ni menos que Sesshomaru, el modelo.


**Bueno, se supone que este one-shot iba ser para San Valentín pero me atrase seis días, literalmente sólo quería hacer una idea simple y cálida para ambientar el día pero por alguna extraña razón quedó de esta manera. No sé cómo resulto al final pues no sé ni cómo me siento respecto al desarrollo pero ustedes dirán.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ningún personaje. **

**Advertencias: AU. OoC. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Baile de San Valentín**

_**Ellos**_

Hubo un sonido de metal estrellándose contra el suelo antes de que las risas empezaran; la mujer que tenía harina por todo el cabello y pecho estornudo antes de suspirar, acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas se sacudió lo mejor que pudo, las risas disminuyeron un poco cuando una pelirroja interrumpió enojada el aula de cocina, era su última clase de los viernes.

—¡¿De nuevo?! Ya déjenla en paz, consíganse una vida —exclamó atravesando los metros que le separaban de su amiga—. ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

—Sí, no te preocupes —musitó con indiferencia.

—Vamos —dijo tomándola del brazo mientras lanzaba una mirada fiera que estremeció a la mayoría, quienes retrocedieron—, ellos podrán limpiar el desastre que ocasionaron.

Se escucharon muchas protestas que fueron acallados con una mirada más de la pelirroja, quien quedo satisfecha al ver como empezaban a recoger todo lo que habían ocasionado, segura de que nadie las detendría entrelazo sus brazo con el de su morena amiga para jalarla hacia afuera del salón, Kagome le sonrió, dejando atrás esa indiferencia que siempre tenía pues adoraba a Ayame y ésta a ella.

Su amistad era lo que llamaban… extraña; ambas eran muy diferentes el contraste era más que obvio, Ayame era una de esas mujeres hermosas, de unos ojos impresionantemente verdes y de piel blanca, tan característica de una pelirroja natural, sí, preciosa, tanto para ser popular pero que la misma Ayame no quería, ya que su carácter era de los mil demonios cuando veía que algo no era correcto y su lengua era muy venenosa cuando era necesario, sumando que sabía artes marciales mixtas nadie se atrevía a ir en su contra, ni siquiera ese grupo de chicas que siempre andaban detrás de Kagome pero que no se tentaban el corazón cuando la veían sin ella; y aquí llegamos a la morena, de unos ojos celestes preciosos que nadie ha podido ver por los anteojos tan grandes que lleva y su manía de tener la mirada hacia abajo, su cabello azabache siempre amarrado a una cola de caballo desordenada que hacía que varios mechones se escaparan ocultando su cara en conjunto a su flequillo y si eso no era suficiente, su ropa era dos tallas hasta tres más grande que su cuerpo; en fin, ambas eran dos polos opuestos que se complementaban perfectamente.

—No deberías dejar que ellas hagan lo que quieran —mencionó como si nada mientras se dirigían a las duchas de la universidad.

—No es como si me importara en realidad —contestó sonriendo y sacudiendo su flequillo blanco por la harina.

—No debiste tomar esa clase, eres un blanco perfecto ahí.

—Amo cocinar, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder hacer algo que me gusta y tener créditos extra, ellas sólo lo están desperdiciando por hacer estupideces —replicó con orgullo y la cabeza levantada.

Ayame rió sin contenerse, esa era la Kagome que adoraba.

—¿Por qué no sólo les contestas así? Ganarías algo de puntos y respeto —la risa vibraba en sus labios y palabras—; además si dijeras _eso_ todo acabaría.

—… Puede ser, pero prefiero las cosas como están, así es más fácil.

La pelirroja no pudo más que suspirar antes de apresurarla.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Ya dije que no, Ayame.

Kagome sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa sucia dentro de la ducha, la coloco sobre la puerta para que su amiga pudiera tomarlas y darles otra limpias que siempre cargaba, se deshizo de su cola para dejar caer su larga cabellera sobre su espalda y pecho, sus lentes los había dejado sobre el lavabo junto a Ayame. El agua comenzó a caer sacándole un suspiro de alivio y relajación, amaba tomar largos baños en la tina de su casa, pasó sus manos sobre el cabello para despejar su cara y sonrió.

—¡No te vayas a tardar, tienes trabajo en una hora!

—¡Ya sé! —replicó—. Que pesada eres.

—No lo soy, sólo que cuando te metes en el agua no hay quien te saque —bufó con una sonrisa—. Imagina que dirían si vieran como te tratan, creo que correría sangre. Oh, sí. Sería lindo de ver.

—¡Sí! Y sería la tuya por bocazas. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Mándale un mensaje a Sango, se supone que le enviaría uno cuando terminaran las clases, dile que la salida para el domingo sigue en pie —su voz sonaba amortiguada por el sonido de la regadera pero fue lo suficientemente clara para transmitir el mensaje.

—¡Bien! Saldré, la recepción no es muy buena, utilizaré tu celular —explicó mientras revisaba el bolso de su amiga en busca del dichoso aparato.

—Claro, pero ni se te ocurra gastar mi crédito llamándole a Kōga, ¡te lo cobraré! Y es enserio.

—¡Bien, bien! Que tacaña resultaste ser. ¡Ya tengo tu celular, vuelvo enseguida! —se despidió al salir.

—Sí, sí.

Ayame dejo atrás las duchas, se dio cuenta del cambió de temperatura, adentro hacia un poco más de calor, tiritó un poco, se acostumbraría en unos momentos. Suspiró mientras recordaba los recientes sucesos, de verdad que no tenían una vida esas niñatas que molestaban a su amiga, si tan sólo ella le dejara darles una lección, nada permanente claro, asustarlas un poco; pero no, era demasiado buena para dejarla. Aunque no se rendirían, un día esas… brujas se tragarían sus palabras.

Tan concentrada en sus posibles venganzas que no vio al hombre que se encontraba cómodamente apoyado contra el muro, no hasta que él carraspeó para llamar su atención, la pelirroja se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de soltar el celular, se giró rápidamente soltando un suspiro al ver quién era.

—Hey —saludó—, ¿ya te enteraste entonces, no? Sobre la trastada que le hicieron hoy. No te preocupes —aseguró al ver la mirada que le lanzaba, una que preguntaba sobre su estado—, sabes cómo es, ahora se está preparando para el trabajo, ¿no deberías estar tú igual yéndote a trabajar?

Él se quedó otro rato en silencio mirando la puerta metálica que protegía la intimidad de la mujer antes de reincorporarse y proceder a retirarse pero fue detenido.

—Sabes —sus pasos se pararon, giró levemente su cuerpo para encontrarse con una sonrisa amarga, de esas que sólo muestran que no están de acuerdo sobre algo—, si lo dijeran, todo cambiaría, todo acabaría.

—… Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Lucía molesta.

—¿Es necesaria esa pregunta? —Sin esperar respuesta retomó sus pasos, ahora sí, sin nada que lo detuviera, dejando atrás a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido pero con los ojos resignados.

Ella se llevó el celular a la oreja para poder hablas con su castaña amiga, viendo la hora ya debía haber salido de su entrenamiento del cuerpo de policías, se encontraba siguiendo los pasos de su padre y ambas la apoyaban; mientras esperaba que le contestara no pudo evitar seguir esa espalda ancha y atractiva, suspiró al pensar en Kagome.

—Si tan sólo lo dijeras…

Esa línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando oyó la voz de su amiga al otro lado del celular.

—¿Kagome?

—¡No! Tu peor pesadilla, linda.

Una risa se dejó oír.

—Siempre estás en mis pesadillas, Ayame —y la pelirroja sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

El lunes no era el día favorito de los estudiantes, nunca lo sería pero ese lunes en especial desde muy temprano todos intercambiaban palabras animadamente mientras ojeaban una revista con emoción, eran tanto hombres como mujeres. El contenido que los tenía tan alborotados era una sesión de fotos donde salía el hombre que sacaba suspiros Taishō Sesshōmaru y la mujer que robaba corazones Kagehigu Soramhi. Ambos eran a lo que se le podía llamar hermosos y perfectos; Sesshōmaru era modelo desde el año pasado cuando decidió debutar por presión de su familia, que estaban metidos en el medio del entretenimiento no era algo muy importante para él pero tenía lo que se requería para destacar con esos ojos fríos dorados, cabello natural planteado y cuerpo digno de un dios, o por lo menos así era descrito en las revistas de cotilleos que a las mujeres les gustaba comprar; y Soramhi apodada solamente Sora por esos ojos tan impresionantemente azules que muchos creían que eran lentillas, hasta que la misma modelo afirmó que era su color natural, su cabello azabache que caía en ondulaciones prácticamente perfectas que enmarcaban su cara fina y femenina, y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que dejaba sin aire y hacia atragantarse a los hombre, y hasta a algunas mujer, ¿para qué mentir?.

Sí, ya muchos daban por sentada su relación, no sólo porque al estar juntos nada podía opacarlos sino por la química que parecían tener ante las cámaras. Una prueba eran las fotos de la revista que en pocas horas ya se encontraban agotadas; Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado en un sofá blanco con la espalda baja apoyada en un brazo de éste, con una de sus piernas, enfundadas en un pantalón de tela negro que se apretaba deliciosamente sus muslos, arriba flexionada mientras que la otra se encontraba casualmente apoyada en puntas sobre el suelo, la mano derecha sostenía un libro que reposaba en su regazo junto a una almohada roja y la izquierda reposaba en el respaldo del sofá entrelazada con la izquierda de Soramhi, quien se encontraba sentada en ese mismo respaldo, con el cuerpo ladeado hacia Sesshōmaru, las piernas cruzadas mostrando sus muslos lechosos que se dejaban entrever por el vestido rojo sangre sin espalda que traía puesto, ambos combinaban bien, pues la camisa roja desabotonada de él y ese vestido de infarto de ella eran un complemento exacto y perfecto, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención, eran esas miradas que se encontraban conectadas y mostraban emociones más allá de la actuación; pasión y posesión.

Esa foto era la principal que se llevaba dos páginas, las demás eran variaciones y con cambio de escenario; lo único que no cambiaba era esa mirada cargada de fuertes emociones.

—Eso es sólo actuación.

Eso es lo que una parte decía, otra sólo los tachaba de envidiosos pero no decía nada, porque en honor a la verdad ambos modelos no habían sido vistos en público juntos, ni una sola vez, así que sólo se quedaba en un rumor, aunque para el medio eran pareja, aún si eso no era verdad.

Era todo un bullicio de emociones y para una morena de grandes anteojos era muy molesto, que pasara y sólo oyera sobre esas fotos, ¿no tenían otra cosa de qué hablar? Y en realidad sí, pero era otro tema que la sacaba de quicio, el Baile de San Valentín, que tendría lugar en 4 días. Se podría decir que era el último baile para los de último año y la última oportunidad de las mujeres para ser coronada reina en dicho evento junto a su pareja, así que si no hablaban de las fotos, hablaban de baile y de cómo conseguir al más popular para que fuese su pareja. ¿Y quién era ese gran partido? Nada más y nada menos que Taishō Sesshōmaru, quien iba a su universidad, era toda una masacre.

0-0-0-0-0

La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo al que le gustaba ir cuando tenía alguna hora libre entre su horario, adoraba el silencio, el olor que provenía de los libros y la sensación de transportarse a otro mundo donde nada podía pasarle. Su pequeño escondite.

Los minutos pasaban con el débil pasar de las hojas, su humor era excelente, después de todo un día con sus dos amigas le habían elevado el ánimo hasta el cielo pero de pronto el presentimiento de que alguien le miraba recorrió toda su espina dorsal haciendo que apartara sus ojos de la lectura para intentar ver quien causaba esa intensa sensación; se atragantó y sus mejillas se colorearon con un delicioso color rosado al toparse con unos iris de oro fundido que le miraban penetrantemente como si quisiera adentrarse a su pensamientos y apoderarse de ellos, no pudiendo soportar tal intensidad tuvo que bajar la cabeza, rompiendo todo contacto visual pero su corazón aún no desligaba complemente de que ese momento pues latía fuerte y frenéticamente contra su pecho, pero ¿quién la culparía? Las miradas de Sesshōmaru eran pesadas y seductoras; maldijo al pensar en eso.

Él por el contrario de la mujer tenía una especie de sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, no de esas que transmitían alegría o sinceridad, no, esa era una arrogante y fría. Dejó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos de donde lo había tomado momento antes de encontrar la encorvada figura de ella, caminó con paso seguro hacia la mesa que ocupaba, se movía de tal forma que parecía que todo el lugar le pertenecía. Pudo haber llegado hasta ella pero al estar a punto de hacerlo un revuelo en la entrada le indicó que lo habían encontrado, su boca pasó hacer una línea de indiferencia y sus ojos perdieron su fuego para volverse fríos, distantes.

Kagome le sintió pasar de largo, sin detenerse ni un momento, suspiró con algo de alivio hasta que tres mujeres pasaron igual a su lado persiguiendo al hombre, ella las conocía, claro que lo hacía. Kagura, Kanna y Yura. La primera que era la líder era bella, no se podía negar con esos ojos carmesíes y su cabello negro atada en un fino peinado, ni un cabello fuera ni desarreglado, si bella pero la forma en que trataba a las demás, como si fueran inferior a su persona era grosera; y para terminar se encontraba enamorada hasta los huesos del modelo, no podían ver a Sesshōmaru sin que ella rondara por su alrededor. Yura otra que su fama se debía al modo tan provocativo de llevar su ropa, prácticamente sólo cubría lo necesario y con sus ojos rosados te seducía sin pestañear, sumando al fetiche que tenía con el cabello de las personas sólo se le había visto con hombres de cabellera larga y cuidada, por eso iba igual tras Sesshōmaru. Y por último se hallaba Kanna, que de no ser por su credencial que aseguraba su mayoría de edad muchos pensarían que era una joven de secundaria por la cara tan infantil que poseía, era muy perseguida por su extraña condición albina, se sabía que ella no iba tras ningún hombre sólo seguía a Kagura como un corderito.

Las tres reinas del caos, o lo eran para Kagome y quedó demostrado cuando se dieron el tiempo de empujar sus libros para que se esparcieran por el suelo, se mordió el cachete interno para no proferir improperios y se resignó a agacharse para recogerlos, bajó las miradas burlonas de las mujeres y la serie de Sesshōmaru, que aunque vio todo no hizo movimiento alguno pero sus ojos se crisparon por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino ignorando todo a su alrededor.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Eh?

Los días pasaron y la euforia por el baile se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, las chicas que aún no conseguían cita siendo jueves se hallaban desesperadas y buscando a cualquiera que pudiera llevarlas, pero para Kagome no era importante ese día no iba a trabajar porque se lo dieron libre para su mala suerte así que decidió encerrarse en su casa leyendo y escuchando música, y terminar viendo viejas películas de amor; sabía que Ayame iría con Kōga el entrenador del grupo de novatos para la policía donde Sango se examinaba, debía reconocer que la primera impresión fue muy fuerte para la pelirroja que quedó prendara al segundo y después de mucho insistir –acosar- logró atraparlo, era inevitable, cuando Ayame quería algo lo conseguía pero Kōga… él era el elegido. Sin mentir es lo que su amiga necesitaba en su vida y lo agradecía, cuando los impulsos le ganaban Kōga enseguida podía detenerla con unas cuantas palabras; y ella le ponía algo de diversión a la vida de éste, una pareja de muchas contradicciones pero fuertes sentimientos; por lo que no la acompañaría en su autodestrucción para ese día y Sango tampoco podría pues se iría de Tokio para ver a su familia en Osaka, así que lo haría sola, sí, ese es el plan… o lo era hasta hace unos segundos, antes de que InuYasha el capitán del equipo de Kendō se acercara a decirle –ordenarle- que sería su pareja mañana en el baile. ¿De verdad creía que aceptaría? Sus manos que sostenían 3 libros se apretaron más contra su pecho, apenas le miraba por encima de las gafas y tenía en ceño fruncido.

—Yo-

—Sólo viste con algo apropiado, te veré en la entrada de gimnasio a las ocho —le interrumpió con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sus ojos aceitunas le miraban sin interés y su cabello corto negro se encontraba revuelto por haberse pasado las manos varias veces.

La boca de Kagome se abrió de indignación, que no vistiera a la moda como todas no quería decir que podía venir a decirle que ponerse, la furia comenzó a llenarle, ¿quién se creía ese niño de pacotilla?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de ella, InuYasha estaba aburrido la única razón por la que la llevaría al baile era porque Kagura le pagaría una buena suma, le dijo que sólo la invitara y que bailara con ella una sola canción para botarla después y realmente no le afectaba en nada, pero quería el dinero para comprarle algo a Kikyō y que le perdonara por la pelea de hace dos días, es un buen negocio.

Cuando Kagome estaba a punto de contestarle una voz se entrometió.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

El ambiente se hizo pesado cuando Sesshōmaru se abrió paso sin problemas hasta la pareja, sin saberlo se había formado un tumulto a su alrededor por la insana curiosidad de ver como acabaría todo para la patita fea; y ese giro sorprendió a más de uno, ¿qué es lo que hacía el modelo interfiriendo?

InuYasha frunció el ceño ante la visión del otro hombre, no lo soportaba y el sentir el mutuo; el capitán de Kendō quería lo que el modelo tenía, la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Taishō? —escupió sin respeto, nadie se sorprendía por eso, sus enfrentamientos eran más que conocidos.

—Hablo de que estás tratando de invitar a mi pareja de baile.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, ¿Kagome la chica nerd y fea iría con Sesshōmaru el modelo más codiciado de Japón?, ¿qué diablos pasaba?

Sin esperar a una respuesta el ambarino tomó a la morena del brazo para guiarla lejos de la multitud con elegancia, la mera visión de verlos juntos en ese momento era cómico; una mujer de andar torpe sin elegancia y un hombre que se erguía en todo su esplendor y cada poro de su piel decía perfecto; pero ahí estaban, caminando lado a lado. Los murmullos explotaron a penas se perdieron de su vista, las especulaciones iban y venían pero dos personas no participaban en ellas, una pelirroja amiga de la morena que sonreía ante los hechos ocurridos y una mujer de mirada afilada carmesíes que estaba roja de molestia y envidia.

0-0-0-0-0

—Espera, Sesshōmaru —Kagome trataba de zafar su brazo sin éxito alguno—, ¡he dicho que esperes!

Si otra persona le hubiese hablado de esa manera no lo contaba pero la mujer que resoplaba y le miraba con furia no era cualquier persona, se detuvo pero no la soltó sus ojos dorados le enviaban olas de enojo.

—Debiste rechazarlo en el acto.

—¡Lo iba hacer! —replicó igual de enojada ya sin intentar recuperar su brazo, ahora se veían de frente a frente.

—Eso no es lo que parecía.

—No me dio tiempo porque alguien interrumpió soltando mentiras —su respiración se agitaba con cada palabra.

—No eran mentiras, vendrás al baile conmigo —sentenció—, pasaré por ti a las 7:30. Viste con algo apropiado.

La cara de ella estalló en llamas al percatarse de la pulla.

—¡No iré! —Ahora si logrando zafarse del agarre férreo al que fue sometida se alejó con pasos largos, ¿de verdad no podían simplemente pedírselo?, ¿por qué sólo recibía órdenes? Ella odiaba recibir órdenes y ¡él lo sabía! Sólo se burlaba de la situación.

—Oye —la llamó al verla a una distancia bastante grande.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se volteó sin una pizca de amabilidad, todo su buen humor se esfumó desde que InuYasha había hecho su estúpida aparición en escena.

—… ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?

La respuesta mordaz que había preparado para cualquier hiriente palabra que le diría fue aplastada con esa pregunta, su corazón se agitó y el rostro volvió a estar sonrojado.

—Yo-

—Perfecto, pasaré a las 7:30.

Dado por concluido el asunto se alejó, tenía trabajo pendiente en media hora para un comercial de perfume masculino. Kagome tenía la boca abierta que no puedo cerrar por el shock hasta segundos después cuando él ya estaba a varios metros de su posición original, el enojó burbujeó de nuevo.

—¡No iré!

Y él sólo ignoró eso último.

0-0-0-0-0

—No iré.

Naomi miraba con dulzura a su hija que se había quitado esas horribles gafas que no necesitaba y que le impedían al mundo ver los ojos tan hermosos que heredo de su abuela materna, estaba tendida bocabajo sobre su cama abrazando una almohada con la cara enterrada en ella; tomó asiento en el borde del colchón para acariciar los cabellos azabaches sueltos y ondulados que despedían un aroma a hierba silvestre, un aroma que indicaba libertad y naturaleza.

—Has estado diciendo eso desde ayer —sonrió sin evitarlo—, pero no dejarías plantado a Sesshōmaru —oyó el gruñido de su niña y rió sin poder contenerse, era tan parecida a su padre, orgullosa pero noble—. Además te he comprado un lindo vestido.

—No voy a ir, madre.

—… ¿por qué no?, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

La palabra miedo estremeció a la menor antes de mirar a su madre con un ojo sin despegarse por completo de su cómodo escondite, vio la sinceridad y comprensión que siempre tenía su adorada progenitora, suspiró sabiendo que terminaría por contarle todo.

—Tal vez al cambio, si _esto_ sale a la luz todo cambiaría, no quiero eso —murmuró con aprensión.

—Kagome, hija, los secretos no son eternos siempre terminaran saliendo a la luz pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura que no cambiara —Kagome le miró y Naomi sonrió dulcemente—, el amor que ambos se tienen.

Y eso removió su corazón, al punto de que sus ojos se aguaron peligrosamente por lo que enterró de nuevo su cara en la almohada de plumas. Ella quería a Sesshōmaru, desde que empezaron a salir seis meses atrás no hubo retorno y ambos lo sabían.

—… ¿has sentido esa sensación de que, a pesar de todo volverías a tomar la misma decisión?

—Cada vez que recuerdo a tu padre —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Entonces?

—… me prepararé.

Naomi se levantó satisfecha, acarició una última vez esos cabellos antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Perfecto, porque ya le había dicho a Sesshōmaru el color de tu vestido —anunció mientras salía de la habitación.

Kagome se levanto de un salto con la incredulidad pintada en todo su rostro.

—¡Eso es traición, mamá!

Y como respuesta recibió una carcajada divertida de ésta.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshōmaru tocó el timbre de la casa, no se veía agitado aún después de haber subido las escaleras del templo, su traje era de un azul oscuro que sin una luz potente pasaría por negro, su camisa de manga larga oculta por el saco lucía sin corbata, odiaba ese accesorio sentía que le aprisionaba pero eso no le hacía lucir menos guapo sino que le concedía cierta rebeldía que sumaba puntos, muchos puntos. La espera fuera de la morada no fue mucha pues enseguida estuvo frente a una mujer pequeña de media edad pero bella en la sencillez que la rodeaba, le sonrió para invitarlo a pasar.

—Kagome bajara en cualquier momento —mencionó iniciando la conversación—, está preciosa.

—No lo dudo.

Naomi reconoció la adoración bajo el tono de indiferencia que poseía el novio de su hija, la primera vez que lo vio de pie en su puerta, un domingo en la mañana con una sudadera abierta dejando ver la sencilla playera sin mangas, con la cabeza cubierta con una capucha y los ojos ocultos tras unos lentes de sol, se asustó, ¿quién se cubría de esa manera? Pero al ver bajar a su hija preguntando sobre quien había tocado, le bastó sólo unos segundo darse cuenta que había algo ahí, por la simple razón de que al quitarse lo que ocultaba su identidad y los ojos dorados y cabello plateado hicieron su aparición Kagome no sólo no fue a ponerse esas monstruosas gafas pues fuera de la familia y sus dos amigas nadie la ve sin ellas, sino que terminó por bajar para recibirlo.

El nombre de Sesshōmaru Taishō se hizo muy conocido en la casa Higurashi por razones muy diferentes a las que resonaban en las revistas y diarios, cada semana el domingo venía a pasar el día en el templo por muy ocupada tuviera la agenda siempre dejaba ese día para ella, y Kagome le correspondió al cambiar su horario de trabajo para poder concordar ese día y de paso pasarla con su familia; algo que Naomi agradeció pues antes su hija trabajaba a diario para poder quedarse con el templo familiar y con la llegada del muchacho ese ritmo bajo pero no dejó de trabajar, ella dijo que se había encariñado mucho con su trabajo y que dudaba que alguna vez lo dejara, además nunca permitió bajo ningún concepto que Sesshōmaru le ayudara a pagar lo que faltaba para que el templo fuera oficialmente suyo.

Se escucharon unos pasos por la escalera y las miradas de novio y madre fueron hasta ahí, una sonrisa se formó en la boca materna mientras tomaba la cámara para enfocar a su hija que sonreía hacia Sesshōmaru, quien se había adelantado para esperarla al pie de las escaleras, Sōta el pequeño hermano menor de Kagome que pasaba con un vaso de jugo de naranja se atragantó al verla, Sesshōmaru le tendió la mano y un flash voló.

—Te ves hermosa.

Y Kagome sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

La entrada hacia el gimnasio se encontraba repleta de reporteros y camarógrafos el rumor de que su modelo más cotizado iba a ir al baile con una chica se extendió como pólvora hasta llegar a la prensa que enseguida se puso en marcha, prácticamente arribaron varias horas antes del evento no sólo para captar su llegada sino para entrevistar a los estudiantes y conocer un poco más sobre la chica misteriosa, y la información que recabaron en caliente los puso en un estado de frenesís, si era verídica esperaban a un mujer sin gracia ni belleza y eso los ponía ansiosos, ¿qué había de especial en esa mujer para que le haya tomado tanto interés?

Los ánimos crecían por cada segundo que pasaba hasta que una limosina hizo su aparición y nadie, ni por un segundo, dudo que el alumno más esperado acababa de llegar; literalmente se abalanzaron hasta el vehículo y por las ventanas oscuras no podían ver a sus ocupantes pero eso no evitaba que los flashes ya alumbraran la pintura, cuando la puerta se abrió sólo se hicieron más persistentes y deslumbrantes pero para el hombre que salió sin una arruga en su traje estos no eran un problema, se mostraba indiferente.

Todos guardaron la respiración cuando lo vieron estirar su mano hacia el interior del vehículo, la expectación era palpable y más de parte de una mujer de ojos rojos que no había parado de decir cosas negativas contra Kagome y que muchos reporteros escribieron gustosos, por lo que esperaba ansiosa su aparición para hacerle unas cuantas jugarretas, después de todo la morena no era… nadie…

Todo el movimiento, las conversaciones, los flashes; absolutamente todo se detuvo, la mujer enfundada en ese precioso vestido de gasa azul rey con detalles y accesorios de plata era todo menos lo que les dijeron pero no era eso lo que los tenía impactados y atontados.

No, lo que los mantenía en ese estado y que Sesshōmaru sabía perfectamente era que la mujer que iba de su brazo, quien había bajado las escaleras de la casa Higurashi, hecho atragantar a su hermano menor por la emoción de no tener que ocultar nada y hacerle tomar la decisión de no abandonar el modelaje para estar a su lado, era Soramhi, la modelo.

La primera vez que la vio fue a dos meses de su debut, supusieron que juntos tendrían una buena imagen y al presentársela en sus ojos vio miedo antes de que ella pusiera distancia entre ellos, es le llamó la atención, ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Era la primera vez que la veía, y no es que se interesara en ella, sabía que las personas que trabajaban en el medio artístico en su mayoría eran hipócritas y falsas, no le traería nada bueno juntarse con ellas pero la curiosidad era mucha, y creció conforme fue pasando esa sesión fotográfica, si podía evitar el contacto visual lo hacía. Al terminar el trabajo fue directamente al camerino pero no fue tan rápido pues al pasar por el de su compañera de ese día la vio intentando alcanzar algo del estante de su camerino, chasqueó la lengua cuando se adentró a ayudarle, su madre fue muy estricta en cuando a educación se trataba, así que se mordía la lengua y entonces paso, la rapidez de su acción no dejó que ella desviara la mirada y lo recordó, él ya había visto esos ojos; su memoria fue hacia atrás unos cuantos meses en la biblioteca, era muy tarde y estaba por cerrar, al pasar por un estante vio en problemas a esa mujer de grandes anteojos y ropas, no tenía nada en contra de ella así que le bajo el libro que no alcanzaba y sus miradas se encontraron como ahora, así de cerca y bajo las mismas circunstancias sólo que el objeto y lugar eran diferentes.

Le sorprendió pero no pudo probarlo enseguida, más que nada porque ella se dio a la fuga y los días de escuela encontraba una manera de evitarlo, fue hasta un mes después de su encuentro en los camerinos que esperó hasta que la escuela se vaciara, había logrado tener ese día libre de trabajo así que ocultó su identidad con una sudadera con capucha para que sus hostigadoras fans no le reconocieran y echaran en tierra todo su plan; sólo tuvo que esperar otros minutos para verla salir, su miraba iba de un lado al otro, sintiéndose segura su espalda algo encorvada se enderezo, sus pasos torpes e inseguros tomaron confianza, se quitó las gafas y soltó su cabello y ahí estaba, el patito feo transformándose en un cisne, aún con ropas holgadas se veía la confianza y la sensualidad que despedía al vestir ropas de su talla. Era simplemente impresionante ver el cambio. Observó que un auto la esperaba, supuso que era de su manager, tenía casi todas las piezas del rompecabezas en sus manos, así que se dispuso a alcanzarla.

"_Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kagehigu Soramhi. O debería decir Higurashi Kagome"_

Esas fueron las palabras que les llevaron hasta el punto que hoy todos veían con ojos desorbitados, la mayoría diría que ya se esperaban su relación pero nunca sabrían los días, meses de duro trabajo para que la morena se abriera y le confiara el por qué era modelo y lo ocultaba al mundo; sus problemas y sueños; todo.

Kagome apretó su agarre sobre el brazo de Sesshōmaru, una vez pasado el shock la avalancha de preguntas sería interminable pero ella lo decidió al bajar las escaleras de su casa dejando atrás sus plumas de pato para envestirse con su verdadera piel. Kagehigu Soramhi la modelo dejaría de existir al igual que Higurashi Kagome la patita fea; ella sería Higurashi Kagome, la modelo. Adiós a sus dudas y miedos, porque su madre tenía razón, no podría sostener por mucho su mentira, no si quería seguir en el modelaje; las razones para esconderse era el temor a que nunca podría hacer amistades verdaderas pero ahora, teniendo a Sango y a Ayame eso ya no le preocupaba, ellas habían amado a la Kagome verdadera y no su bonito aspecto; y luego venía Sesshōmaru, ¡Dios!, como llegó a odiarlo al principio, pensaba que sólo quería burlarse o usarla por alguna razón pero eso nunca paso, encontró el amor en él, en ese hombre que sólo con ella mostraba sus verdaderos colores; cálido y protector con un carácter que hacía temblar a muchos pero como le costó traspasar las capas de hielo y fierro que le rodeaban, toda una hazaña.

Sesshōmaru la miró y ella se la regresó, ambas pupilas se fundieron y Kagome no pudo evitar la sonrisa enamorada que detonó los flashes y las preguntas.

El caos volvió pero Kagura; con su vestido escotado, corto y rojo no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, ¿qué hacia la modelo con su amado Sesshōmaru?, ¿y la fea esa?, ¿él la había botado al final para traer a _esa_? Si era así, sus planes se fueron por el desagüe, no soñaría ni por un momento intentar hacer algo contra la amada Sora, las cosas se voltearían en su contra; y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír un grito.

—¡Kagome!

Ayame se encontraba curiosa por todo el revuelo que se armaba en la entrada, de la mano de Kōga se acercó sin contenerse y al ver a la pareja causante de todo su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa antes de gritar el nombre de su amiga.

Todos vieron el momento en que una pelirroja se abría paso entre empujones sin cuidado para lanzarse a los brazos de la morena que la recibió con dificultad, Sesshōmaru se retiró un poco, la amiga de su pareja era muy efusiva y escandalosa.

—¡Pensé que no vendrías al final y que si lo hacías vendrías en _fachas_! —picó con unas sonrisa sacando otra idéntica en Kagome.

—¿Crees que plantaría a mi novio?

Y los periodistas con esa pregunta/afirmación apartaron a la pelirroja para llegar a Kagome, quien sonrió tensa pero resignada, Sesshōmaru había vuelto en segundos al lado de ella, no la iba a dejar sola con esa multitud de fieras. Pronto todos lo supieron que Soramhi no existía y que de ahora en adelante usaría su verdadero nombre, con eso y unas cuantas fotos más de ambos y otras con Ayame y Kōga, terminaron por no contestar a nada más y encaminarse al gimnasio donde la seguridad impedía el paso a los medios de comunicación para s desgracia, pero que eso no los haría desistir y algunos se colarían por las ventanas o se colgarían de las mismas sólo para obtener las fotos de la pareja que el día de mañana sería la comidilla del mundo.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Entonces? —Ayame se sentó al lado de Kagome con un vaso de ponche que Kōga le había traído tan rápido a penas la palabra sed salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces qué? —Kagome no dejaba de mirar a su novio, quien hablaba con uno de los profesores.

—¿Ya puedo presumir que tengo como mejor amiga a la sensual modelo Sora? Digo, Ka-go-me.

Ella embozó una sonrisa al oír su nombre.

—Sōta ya debe haberlo anunciado en sus redes sociales así que apresúrate —animó riendo, chocando su hombro con el contrario.

—Ese pequeño demonio —exclamó al saberse vencida—. Bueno, ¿quieres apostar algo?

La ceja fina se levantó ante esa pregunta y la desconfianza brillo en sus orbes celestes, hacer apuestas con Ayame era muy peligroso.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Una cena a que te eligen junto a Sesshōmaru como reina y rey.

—Eso es trampa.

Ayame se encogió de brazos.

—Lástima, ¿trato?

Kagome rodó los ojos antes de estrechar la mano que se le tendía para cerrar la apuesta, se quedaron un rato más en silencio, mirando a sus chicos hablar con los profesores, Kōga se había graduado de la misma universidad sólo que unos años antes que su generación, aunque al final termino siendo policía.

—Kagome —la nombrada respondió con una monosílaba anunciando que la escuchaba—, ¿sabes? Cuando me dijiste que Sesshōmaru descubrió tu secreto no pensé que la cosa acabaría así de bien. Debo decir que verlo poner en su lugar a Kagura y a su sequito fue gratificante, su: "_No vuelvan acercarse a mi novia_", fue estupendo, las caras de esas no tuvieron precio, gracias al paparazzi que se coló y tomó ese instante, le pediré una copia.

—Te estás burlando mucho, Ayame.

—¿De qué hablas? Ellas te estuvieron hostigando por casi 4 años, te mereces tener la mejor noche de tu vida —sentenció cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y hablando de eso.

—¿Mmm? —Ayame le señaló el escenario.

La organizadora del baile pedía la atención, los votos ya fueron contabilizados y era hora de dar el resultado; la pelirroja le empujó para que se parara, Sesshōmaru fue a su encuentro y mientras sus manos se entrelazaban, Kagome pensó que no le importaría no ganar la corona, para empezar ni siquiera había ido al baile por eso, ella tenía todo sólo estar ahí y sostener la mano de Sesshōmaru.

**¿Fin? **

**Y si se preguntan si Kagome ganó la corona pues sí, junto a Sesshōmaru y Ayame tomando un montón de fotografías. Bueno, ¿cómo me quedo? Sinceramente me costó mucho trabajo poder finalizarlo, borré y reescribí como 5 veces la parte final intentando que no quedara ningún hueco por ahí, no sé si lo logré pero bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
